


Never Been a Problem for Us

by bkboller



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/F, No Wynnona interuptus, PWP (porn what plot), Post baby no. 1, Smut, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkboller/pseuds/bkboller
Summary: Following the birth of their baby girl waverly hasn’t exactly been the same sex drive wise. She has continued to please Nicole, fingering her if she’s not in the mood but it’s not the same. Nicole isn’t going to push her but she sure misses touching her as much as she used to.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Kudos: 76





	Never Been a Problem for Us

**Author's Note:**

> One shot. Nicole POV. Been in a writers block for my other story so this happened. Sorry not sorry. NSFW. You’ve been warned.

Waverly walks into our bedroom straight from the nursery. 

“How’d our baby girl do?” I ask. 

“Good. She finished her bottle” Waverly says as she slides in behind me. 

“Hmm. Good. Thank you baby.”

She’s spooning me and I can’t help the content moan that passes my lips. She reaches around and grabs my tit. “Hmmm.” I sigh. She is flirting with danger. Her hand moves down and grabs my ass. “If you keep that up then you are going to have to fuck me.” Thinking this will make her stop before I’m panting like a horny teenage boy underneath her arms. 

“I want to fuck you,” she states matter of factly. 

“No I don’t want you to have to fuck me if you don’t want to,” I say not really hearing what she said. 

We finally make eye contact. “I said i want to,” she states, more firmly this time. Our eyes say so much more than our words do and I finally understand. 

She reaches under my pants and grabs my ass. Feeling her want, I pull my pants down and off before taking off my shirt. I know how much she loves my tits and I love it when she sucks my nipples while she fucks me. 

“Oh god.” I moan as her fingers meet my center. 

I kiss her with abandon. Twisting around so we are facing each other. It’s then that she surprises me for a second time. I feel her other hand slide under my ass. She is laying next to me, one hand on top one hand on the bottom sandwiching me in the middle. Sliding up she dips a finger inside me. Just deep enough to collect my wetness before sliding down to my rosebud. 

She doesn’t waste anytime sliding into me. Slowly stretching my ass to accommodate her entire finger. 

She starts sliding in and out of my ass as her other hand lazily circles my clit. 

“God I’m so wet for you baby.” I whisper into her ear. 

She doesn’t say anything. Only moans. 

She slowly picks up speed and dips her head to suck my nipple into her mouth. 

“Oh god.” I arch under her complete control. 

Her fingers on my clit speed up as the finger fucking my ass keeps a constant rhythm. 

It doesn’t take long before I come long and hard. Moaning uncontrollably. 

“I think I like that position.” I say with a smile. 

“Me too,” she says. 

As I come down from my high there is only one thing on my mind. “Can I touch you...?” I looked at her expectedly, trying not to get my hopes up. 

“Yes.” 

I freeze. “Really?” 

“Yes.” 

I don’t waste another second. I immediately grab for her pants and yank them down. As soon as they are past her knees I reach back up for her underwear and do the same. 

Finally, I touch her. And it’s as amazing as it has always been. I trace my fingers from her clit to her opening and back. God I just love touching her. Feeling how wet she is and that it’s all for me. I moan. I can’t help it. She turns me on. I pull my lips from hers long enough to say “God you are so beautiful.” I kiss her forcefully. It’s tongue and not much else. I only pull back to breathe. 

I move one finger to her opening and gently push inside her. I’m waiting for her to clench or hesitate, show any sign of discomfort but instead she moans. And I can stop myself. I push further inside. 

“Fuck.” 

“Oh god. You are so wet baby.” I bring my fingers back to her clit and start increasing the speed of my originally lazy circles. 

“Fuck me.” 

Again. I don’t hesitate. This time I reach lower and push two fingers inside her. There is little resistance because she is so fucking wet and damn if that isn’t the hottest thing ever. I use my two middle fingers in a come hear sign and start to rock my arm. When she reaches around me and holds tight I know I’m doing something right. I speed up my actions and bring my palm down to her clit keeping up my speed. 

She squeezes tighter still as I bury my head in her neck. 

There are no more words. But we know each other well enough to know the signs. I lean back slightly and her eyes catch mine. She squeezes me tighter and soon I feel her clench around my fingers. I hold back a moan of my own just so I can hear her moan for me. It might give me a complex but damn that has got to be the sexiest sound I have ever heard. 

As she starts to come down I quickly reach up to her clit and rub quickly. She grabs onto me immediately as I hurry to make her come again. It doesn’t take long but my arm is starting to shake from the effort. Though there is nothing in this world that could make me stop. 

She comes again and I can’t help the smug smirk that covers my face. That moan. Ugh. I could never get enough. If she could go again right now there is nothing that could stop me from making her come undone in my arms for a third time. Well only the tiny human in the next room but nothing else. 

“God you are so sexy. Wow.” 

“We have amazing sex.” 

“Yes we do. That has never been a problem for us.” I sigh. “Damn that was hot.”


End file.
